


super bloom

by Lxrdie123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, super bloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxrdie123/pseuds/Lxrdie123
Summary: markus and ryan go flower picking
Kudos: 1





	super bloom

{ryan’s pov}  
I took your hand in mine as we walked down the hill, observing the view from down below. Flowers of every color, size, and species blossomed into the vast horizon. The mere view of it made you look so full of astonishment in the most adorable way possible. 

As we finally arrived at the super bloom, you lead me over to a patch of yellow marigolds and began to gently pluck a few out of the ground, laying them neatly in the basket that you brought along for this trip. You continued this pattern of plucking until you had a rainbow of various types of flowers. You motion for me to sit down with you, so I sit on your lap, making you all the more flustered. 

You show me how to loop the flowers around themselves without breaking them and after a few failures, I finally managed to make a decent-looking flower crown made out of amaryllis, chrysanthemums, and irises. I do admit that it was a bit tricky, but being able to spend time with you is worth it.

After a long afternoon of flower picking, we walked back up the hill to your minivan with matching flower crowns on our heads. Once we made it to the minivan we immediately made a break for the backseats of your vehicle, which had been taken up by a mattress, plenty of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals that were meant for when two certain sleepy boys wanted to cuddle and fall asleep together. 

So, we did exactly that. We crawled into the minivan from the back and took our coats off so that we would be more comfortable and settled ourselves into our blankets. You gently wrap your strong arms against me, sprinkle small pecks against my forehead, and wish me sweet dreams as I peacefully fall asleep in your arms.


End file.
